Various types of floatable water boards are known and which are provided with viewing areas whereby a user person propelling the board or simply floating on the board can be provided with underwater vision. Examples of such water boards are described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,042,945; 4,925,417 and 6,572,424. A disadvantage of such viewing structures is that they are either too expensive to construct, do not provide clear vision due to water accumulating over the top surface of the viewing area or air bubbles form on the bottom surface of a viewing pane to impair clear vision or else air bubbles accumulate in a viewing cavity formed in the bottom surface of the board. Further, when these water boards are used on an unstable water surface due to wave activity, water is projected in the face of the user person or on a top pane of a viewing area impairing clear vision and often preventing the user person from access to the viewing area. There is therefore a need to provide a floatable water board having a viewing area which substantially overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages.